


And on Sundays we do nothing

by RamboBrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Ben, Vaginal Sex, ben is a sleepy boi, horny hours, mornings are for blowjobs, oral is the best alarm clock, rey really wants ben to wake up, soft smut, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamboBrite/pseuds/RamboBrite
Summary: Ben Solo, as a rule, was not a light sleeper, Rey had come to learn. This surprised her the first time she had slept over at his apartment, because he always looked so put together.What she hadn’t expected to find out was that underneath the well-crafted exterior was a man who wanted nothing more than to sleep the whole day away on a lazy Sunday. In short, Ben Solo slept like the dead.---OrBen Solo wants to sleep in, but Rey has other ideas.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	And on Sundays we do nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Coming at you with this smutty little one-shot because I just needed to write about soft babies having a lazy Sunday in bed. They deserve it honestly.

As a rule, Rey was a light sleeper. Maybe it was years in the foster care system where she’d been yelled at if she so much as took an extra five minutes, or maybe it was just natural inclination affecting her circadian rhythm. But regardless of the reason, when the sun was up, so was Rey.

She suffered —if you could call it suffering, she thought with amusement— the teasing of coworkers throughout the years. She had grown accustomed to being called a morning person, an early riser, and usually laughed it off with something along the lines of “you know what they say about the early bird.” The teasing usually subsided when the same coworkers realized that her being there first in the office usually meant they could count on Rey to bring the morning coffee.

Yes, the first dregs of sunlight coming over the horizon was one of Rey’s favorite sights. There was really nothing more beautiful than taking in the warm orb of the sun rising with slow determination, taking on a reddish cast in the dewy air. Rey loved how the surrounding sky would take on the most dreamlike hues of orange and pink as the earth began to wake up for the day.

Ben Solo, as a rule, was  _ not  _ a light sleeper, Rey had come to learn. This surprised her the first time she had slept over at his apartment, because he always looked so  _ put together _ . Truly, he was one of the few at the office that actually arrived earlier than  _ she  _ did. And Ben Solo always looked as if he rolled out of bed looking like perfection itself. His dark hair was always perfectly coiffed, his suits were immaculate and clean pressed, and he always smiled at her, alert and good natured as he tipped the large coffee invariably situated in his hand in her direction.

When he’d finally asked her out a few months prior, she had eagerly said yes. As their budding relationship began to blossom and become more serious, she had looked forward to sharing mornings communally watching the sunrise with her new boyfriend. What she hadn’t expected to find out was that underneath the well-crafted exterior was a man who wanted nothing more than to sleep the whole day away on a lazy Sunday. In short, Ben Solo slept like the  _ dead _ .

It was on one such Sunday morning that Rey rolled over and tried to cuddle herself into his arms after waking early (as usual). She looked at his face, serene in his repose and traced the contours of his deep-set eyes, his high cheekbones and his plush lips. He was always so _serious_ at work, part of the reason she had thought for the longest time that he _didn’t_ like her. Sleeping so soundly like this, he looked much softer, much younger, and well, much more human, frankly. She smiled a bit thinking what people would say if they knew that Ben Solo was a mere mortal who snored, drooled a bit in his sleep, and honest to God, his hair did not look like _that —_ falling in effortless, cascading waves about his face— when he first woke up.

He looked so sweet like this, and Rey would have loved to let him sleep in, but…. They had both promised to meet Finn and Poe for an early riser cooking class today. The class was supposed to start at eight and then bleed into brunch at the conclusion. Very romantic, Poe had promised, gushing about how he and Finn were regulars. Rey had readily agreed, and Ben had suppressed a groan but also accepted the invitation. By Rey’s reckoning, after a quick glance at her phone, they needed to be out the door in a half hour if they had any hope of catching the right train and being there on time though. This posed a unique challenge, not least of which because Ben had been…distracted….the previous night and hadn’t set an alarm.

“Ben, honey, you need to wake up,” Rey said softly, running her palm over his cheek. Nothing. He didn’t even stir. She sighed and tried a little louder, “Ben, come on, it’s time to get up.” Still, not even a sign that he was close to pulling out of his slumber. He did smack his lips slightly in a way that would have Rey thoroughly sidetracked if she wasn’t on a schedule right now though.

Rey pressed her lips together and tried for a more direct approach by shaking his shoulder a bit, “ _ Ben _ , please, wake up.” The rough contact seemed to have  _ some  _ effect, but really all she succeeded in doing was to make him furrow his eyebrows and roll over. Typical.

Rey snuggled up to his back, nosing at the spot between his shoulder blades. His skin was soft, a smattering of moles the only marker over his bare skin, and it bore the faint but intoxicating scent of his cologne and his own natural smell. She nuzzled in, pressing languid kisses against Ben’s spine and trailing up to his neck. Rey pulled aside the hair pooled at the nape and pressed a firm kiss there before pressing her lips to his ear. “Ben, wakey-wakey.” There was  _ some  _ response there, a slight shiver maybe, but then he merely relaxed again back into the comfort of sleep.

This man was  _ impossible _ . It would be cute under different circumstances, but the minutes were disappearing quickly, and Rey was losing her patience at roughly the same rate. Time for more drastic measures.

She trailed a hand over his back and Ben’s sleeping body seemed to approve of his. He arched his shoulder like a cat at her touch, but this didn’t last long as she moved her fingers over his ribs and upwards to where that small patch of hair grew under his arms. She hadn’t  _ tickled  _ someone since… probably since she was a kid, but if anything were to pull someone out of their slumber it was this. So, she fluttered her fingers there and was rewarded with a much more visceral reaction. Ben clamped his arm down around her fingers like a vice with a disgruntled noise. She tugged her hand loose and moved downwards, trailing over the muscle covering his ribcage and his abdomen. She repeated the movement, scratching lightly with her nails. Ben curled in on himself with a loud noise of protest and before she could find the next place to tease at him, he’d hauled the blankets over his head and buried himself completely in the covers.

Rey should probably have been slightly offended that Ben had effectively stolen all of the blankets in a move to cocoon himself within. It was almost comical really, and she became incredibly aware of the chill in the room.

If tickling wouldn’t work, perhaps exposing him to the chilly morning air would do the trick. She propped herself onto her knees and began working at the edge of the blanket, tugging it this way and that to extract it from Ben’s grip. He was  _ strong _ to say the least. She probably should have realized this, given the way his arms looked without a shirt on. But no one could say that Rey wasn’t determined. Once she’d fixed an idea in her head, she’d see it through no matter what and in this case, she was convinced Ben would  _ not _ win this war.

She wrenched a little harder at the corner of the blanket, getting just a few more inches of purchase. She’d almost succeeded in getting part of the blanket off of him when he merely tugged and sent her flying forward. Rey blew a wayward strand of bedhead from her face. She needed more leverage if she was going to move the lump from the bed this morning. Rey rolled back to the far side of the bed, planting her feet on the ground and pushing herself up. She padded lightly back to Ben’s side of the bed and wrapped both hands around a sizable chunk of the bedding. She braced herself, bending her knees in preparation, and pulled with her whole body. Rey almost toppled backwards into Ben’s hamper as the blankets came away with a mighty yank. She grinned at her own strength, but her pride faded fast as she realized that Ben  _ still  _ wasn’t stirring. For sure, he at least looked like he was less at ease than before, but his body was still stubbornly refusing to rouse.

Rey let out an exasperated groan, before kneeling on the very edge of the bed and pressing on him hard. She bounced the bed, uttering with each hard shove, “Wake....Up….Wake…Up….” She seemed to be making some progress until, with arms like an iron vice, Ben pulled her in and promptly crushed her against his broad chest.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but this only made him hug onto her tighter. “Ben, this isn’t funny, we need to get  _ up _ now!” She struggled in vain against the death grip he had around her, growing increasingly frustrated as she imagined the time slipping away from them. She rocked against him trying to lever her way out, and Ben responded in kind by draping one of his long legs over her in his sleep. She was well and truly trapped by this sleeping mountain of a man.

That was when she felt it. He had shifted just enough, and she could feel him pressed firmly against her thigh. Reason told her that this was involuntary, that it was just a normal thing that happened early in the morning like this, but reason wasn’t trying to wake Ben Solo anymore. And she could work with this.

With a devilish grin, Rey stopped trying to buck out of Ben grasp. Instead she leaned into it, nipping at his exposed neck and collarbones. With no small amount of satisfaction, she heard his breath hitch slightly when she darted her tongue over his pulse point. Rey pushed her chest, covered only with one of Ben’s overly large t-shirts, against Ben’s and let out a loud, slightly lewd moan near his ear. This seemed to get her just a little more traction.

Rey stroked his arms, laying nipping kisses along his biceps that were still curled tightly around her, and then brushed her fingers downwards until she was caressing the tops of his bare thighs. The skin there prickled, and the soft hairs of his thigh stood under raised gooseflesh. As she rubbed a thumb in firm circles into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, she could hear him let out another groan. In contrast to his previous sleep addled groans of frustration, this one was much lower, much more animalistic in nature. As his warm breath ghosted over her own neck, she could feel that familiar tightening sensation between her legs. Rey painted strokes with her hand over the top of his leg, and like a swelling tide she teased ever closer to his groin with each sweep. Ben’s hips canted toward her, eager even in slumber. She could feel his hardened length as it pressed against her through his boxer briefs and she let out a more sincere little noise of pleasure against his chest. She began to move her own hips against his, desperate for some friction to ease the pleasant aching.

Ben began to grind against her more firmly and for a moment she thought she’d succeeded until he let out a loud snore and snuggled back into her hair. Frustration gripped her and then she was struck with an idea. She recalled some article in one of the women’s magazines that Rose shared with her, god, years ago now. It had been titled “Six ways to spice up your morning sex” or something equally salacious, and Rose and she had had a laugh at the overly sexual names of the tips. She could actually remember rolling her eyes and asking, “Do people actually listen to these articles?”

Now it didn’t seem quite so ridiculous as she recalled one in particular, “Oral-m Clock”. Rey swore, if  _ this  _ didn’t wake up Ben Solo then  _ nothing _ would. Rey wiggled downwards, finding much more success this way. Ben’s hands still trailed after as she worked her way downwards. She let her lips lead the way, planting soft kisses first on the tops of his pectorals, one at the barely there patch of hair on his sternum, then down, down, down. Ben was still asleep but rolled to his back as she continued to move downwards. She nipped at the descending ‘V’ of his Adonis belt and Ben jerked a bit, his eyebrows pressing in slightly.

She was finally in position and she pursed her lips and blew a stream of cool air over the bulge that lay underneath the thin cotton fabric. It jumped in response, and Rey smirked. At least  _ one  _ part of Ben was ready to start the day. She let soft fingers glide down his stomach, feeling the muscles there tighten in anticipation. His body at least was prepared, even if his conscious mind hadn’t caught up yet. Without further ado, she hooked her hands into the waistband of his underwear, uncovering inch by inch the hardened length of his cock.

Ben really did have a truly nice cock. Which was odd considering that  _ most  _ penises looked fucking strange, if Rey was being honest. But Ben had in his possession a very nice piece of equipment. It was a sizable length, a thick vein extending up the middle towards his head, and it was flushed a dark pink that contrasted his generally pale demeanor. Precum was already pooling at the tip, his cock twitching under her gaze like a puppy happily jumping in expectation of a treat.

Rey chanced a glance upwards and saw that Ben was still fast asleep, but she hoped not for  _ long _ . She nestled her face just a bit closer, hovering scant centimeters above him and breathed in the heady scent there. Ben didn’t put his cologne down this far so the masculine scent there, musky and strong, was all his own. She flicked a tongue out, teasing at the protruding vein on the underside of cock. With resolve, Rey pressed her tongue out and firmly ran the flat of it from the base of his cock all the way to the tip and suddenly  _ everything  _ on Ben Solo seized. She took this as encouragement, swirling her tongue languidly about the tip as a wheezing groan escaped his still unconscious lips.

Rey wrapped her fingers around the base of him, kneeling between his legs and slowly, torturously brought the length of him into her mouth. His hips were responding readily, thrusting lazily upwards. Rey bobbed downwards swiftly and she was rewarded with a sharp exhale from above her head. Rey focused on the tip of him then, hollowing her cheeks in earnest as she began to quickly bob up and down. Her tongue would dart over him on each upswing. He was making far more noise now, and Rey decided that it was time to go for the big guns even as her own arousal began to build.

She shifted her hand downwards, relaxing her throat as she pulled him in as far back as she could comfortably go. With a low hum of her own she began to bounce her head ever so slightly. She felt large hands move to curl into her hair, Ben’s fingers twisting into her messy tresses.

“Fuck, Rey,” she heard a sleepy baritone whisper and she tried not to smile around him. She managed to get in a couple more bobs of her head before those same strong hands moved lower to grasp under her arms and pull her back upwards.

Ben rolled on top of her, pinning her under his weight as he looked down with hooded eyes. Her heart began to pick up its tempo as she looked at Ben’s face, now dark with arousal. “I thought I was having a dream. A really  _ nice  _ dream. What exactly are you doing?” His voice was low with sleep and it only strengthened the tension between her thighs.

She squirmed under him, but he held her steady, moving up one of his thighs to press against her center. “I was…trying to wake you up…” she trailed off and was keenly aware of the large palm curling around the back of her leg, fingers traveling upwards to grip at the curve of her ass.

He pressed his lips together and looked down at her, his chest expanding with an amused huff, “Well, congratulations, I’m definitely awake now.” And then Ben buried his face in the crook of her neck, pinching a patch of skin near her collar bone between his lips.

“Ben, we have to-“ she started, trying to remember why it was so important for him to be conscious. “The class, we’ll be….late…” Her nails were curling in, digging at the tense muscles in his back as she tried to keep track of her thoughts.

“Fuck the class,” Ben said, his breath tickling at the sensitive nerve endings in her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine. One of his hands was still pressed firmly on her ass, and the other was trailing up her abdomen, pushing the fabric of the borrowed shirt out of the way. His hands were gentle as they found her breast, despite the urgency of his kisses on her neck. She could feel the heat pooling between her folds, and her hips bucked slightly as Ben’s fingers teased at her nipple. It puckered and pebbled into a stiff peak as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ben,” she whined, and god she was  _ whining  _ now, “Finn and Poe are-” she gasped as he tweaked her nipple just a little harder, “They’re waiting for us.”

He pulled back and looked at her face, and then rolled off of her unceremoniously, moving to the edge of the bed. Despite her former protests she felt a bit put out by this abrupt ending to what she’d started. Before she could huff though, he’d returned to her side and was pressing something into her hand. She looked down and saw that he’d handed her phone to her. Glancing at it, Rey already could see that she had a missed text message from Finn.

_ I hope you’re ready for this morning. It’s such a fun class! _

__

Her eyes went to Ben who was waiting for her to look at him before saying, “Tell them we’re going to be late. Or better yet, that we’re not coming at all.”

“Ben,” she said, now more exasperated than anything as she turned her phone for him to see, “Look, he’s so excited. We don’t have, ahhh-“ Her train of thought was interrupted as Ben pressed a hand between her legs, stroking at the wetness that he found there. “We don’t have time,” she gasped out finally.

He leaned down to kiss her lips, mumbling against them, “You can blame me. Tell them you couldn’t get me up. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” His fingers had teased the slick arousal and he was now using it to rub tight circles around the sensitive hood of her clit. She felt him press a soft kiss to her lips, his tongue tracing the delicate curve of her lower lip and she darted her own tongue out to meet his. And then he was travelling, both his fingers and his lips. He was working his way downwards, mouthing at the still hard peaks of her nipples from over the jersey fabric. His fingers were teasing at her entrance and then he slipped one inside, exploring her. Rey felt her legs fall wider, responding instinctively to his touches and allowing him better access. She could feel him smirk against her skin, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards as her protests faltered.

“But we already pa-ahhh,” she lost her train of thought completely when he slipped another finger inside and  _ curled _ .

He mouthed against the skin of her navel before turning his head to lay it over the soft expanse of tanned flesh. He looked up at her with soft brown eyes and a pleading expression, “So you woke me up like  _ that _ and you don’t even want to finish what you started?”

She would have found him begging like this endearing if he didn’t still have his fingers buried inside of her, “We have to go, Ben.” Even to her own ears it sounded pitiful. The battle had already been lost and he knew it, but Rey wouldn’t go down without at least  _ trying  _ to fight back.

“Are you sure that I can’t…convince you?” he asked, amusement evident as he wiggled his fingers. Rey writhed under him, as he continued to press her to the bed. “I can be very persuasive.”

“Mm,” she hummed out, her resistance breaking by the second, “You’d need to be very, ah, persuasive.”

Ben smiled at her, shimmying himself downwards, “Let me make my argument. First, Finn and Poe both flaked on us just  _ last week _ ,” he placed a kiss in the divot of her hip, “Second, I don’t care that we already paid. It was half off anyway and I’ll pay you back,” another kiss, this time right above her mound of Venus, “Third, what kind of asshole has a class this early on a  _ Sunday _ ?” The last word was slightly muffled as he nosed at the soft curls between her legs.

“Ben,” she whimpered, the tension building in her. She’d already given in. She’d just apologize to Finn and Poe later, make up some excuse.

“Wait,” he said, making eye contact with her, “I’m not done yet.”

“Yes, you are,” she said with a groan, “Just get on with it.”

“Tempting,” he replied, and there was another stroke of her inner walls, “But let me finish. I was going to say that I can think of  _ plenty  _ of things I’d rather do that don’t involve going  _ anywhere.” _ And then he was  _ finally _ placing those lips where she wanted them most. He worked her clit with his tongue in tandem with his fingers stroking her inside walls, and Rey buried her hands in his hair. He alternated between deliberate swirls of his tongue and sucking her between his lips, and Rey’s peak was approaching with unparalleled speed.

Her hips were moving to meet him as he pulled the orgasm from her with a wail that was likely to wake up any of Ben’s neighbors who were trying to sleep in today. Rey’s back arched, and her thighs tightened around his ears as all sense left her and she was left only with the mind-numbing release. Ben worked her through it, only stopping when she started to shove him away, overly sensitive. Rey collapsed backwards into the softness of the pillows, limp and sated. She tugged Ben back upwards and he pressed lips, reddened and shiny from her against her own. She could taste herself there and it only served to make her want him that much  _ more. _

“Did I convince you?” he asked, nuzzling at her nose. She snorted slightly, the barest hint of protest before tugging him back in for a deeper kiss. His tongue was hot and strong as it probed her mouth and she could feel his cock pressing at her entrance.

When he pulled back, still waiting for her approval she shoved him playfully, “Just shut up and fuck me already, you big idiot.” He grinned at her reproving tone and nodded, notching himself inside her and —  _ God _ , he slid in straight to the hilt, his cock stretching her inner walls in the most deliciously satisfying way. She was completely full of him, and all other thought abandoned her.

When he began to slide out, Rey could feel herself tighten around him, the world only a sea of stars and pleasure and  _ Ben _ . Rey moved her hips, canting them to meet him stroke for stroke. He kissed her again and Rey let out a moan inside his mouth. He growled in response to this, his thrusts starting to pick up speed.

“Feel free to wake me up like this anytime,” he said in short clipped breaths, pulling away slightly. His brow was furrowed, his expression looking almost pained, but Rey knew better. She rolled her hips and Ben let her push him to his back, never leaving her for a second as they shifted and moved.

Now she was on top of him and his firm hands were bouncing her on his cock, each thrust impossibly deep in this position. Rey pulled the t-shirt off of her head and Ben’s breath grew ragged as she revealed her breasts, bouncing in time with his movements. She watched as his eyes fixed on her chest mesmerized, and it was her turn to smirk. Rey moved her hands up, cupping herself and rubbing her thumbs over the peaks of her nipples as Ben watched with the eyes of a predator stalking prey. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” he managed to choke out, “Keep playing with your tits for me, sweetheart.” And then he was splaying one of his hands out, his thumb reaching to rub at her sensitive nub as he continued to fuck up into her. She had planned to put on a little show for him, but her pretend moans melted into real ones as he pressed just a little harder on her.

“Fuck, Ben, don’t-don’t stop,” Rey said, her voice coming out pitchy. She could feel his movements growing more erratic, his cock twitching happily inside of her.

“Just need,” he said, his eyes shut as he tried to stave off the inevitable. “Just need to feel…you…come.  _ Please. _ ”

“Keep going then,” she replied and her own bouncing was faltering. She let her eyes drift over the hard planes of his chest and his abdomen, thought about his strong hands holding her, thought about his thick cock practically splitting her in two and then— Rey’s inner walls seized and began to pulse around Ben. “Ben, I’m-“

She didn’t have to finish that sentence; Ben was already pushing up with one last powerful thrust and he let out a grunt as his eyes tightened. He spilled himself inside of her as her senses started to return. She didn’t move to pull him out just yet, falling forward to lovingly nuzzle at his chest. Ben’s arms wrapped around her as she listened to the pounding of his heart. When there was nothing left to do  _ but  _ pull off of him, she rolled over with some small measure of sadness, already missing the feeling of  _ him _ . This was compounded by a groan as she looked at the time. There was absolutely no way that they could ever make it to the class on time now. Ben looked over at her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry about that,” he said quietly, “I know you were sort of looking forward to it.”

“It’s okay,” she sighed, her bones feeling heavy now. She tapped out a response to Finn, and with just a niggle of guilt in her stomach she hit send. “I just told him that I wasn’t feeling well. Hopefully they’re not too upset.”

“We can always try again next week,” Ben responded soothingly, “If you want.” He ran one hand over her hair and the other up and down her back, and she closed her eyes in contentment.

“I think,” she said, and stifled a small yawn, “what I  _ want  _ is to go back to bed now.”

“And after all that effort to wake me up,” he teased, and she grinned slightly. He was already nuzzling around her, though, spooning her to him as he wrapped his arms around her middle. It felt right and, as Ben brought the blanket back up from where she’d tugged it off earlier, draping it over both of them, she couldn’t help but think that there really was no other place she’d rather be this morning than right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on The Twitter™ [here](https://twitter.com/_RamboBrite_). I post fanart, chapter announcements and other Reylo content.


End file.
